1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to display substrates having improved wiring structures, methods of manufacturing display substrates having improved wiring structures and liquid crystal display devices having display substrates including improved wiring structures.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display device can include a thin film transistor array substrate including a pixel electrode, a color filter substrate including a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display device can display images by controlling a transmittance of light according to an orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer by varying an electric field generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. Recently, in order to increase a lateral visibility, a liquid crystal display device having a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode or an in-plane switching (IPS) mode has been developed. However, the liquid crystal display device having the PVA mode can have some disadvantages such as an afterimage problem or a limitation in increasing the lateral visibility. The liquid crystal display device having the IPS mode can have a disadvantage such as a low brightness.
Considering the above described problems, for example, as disclosed in Korean patent Application No. 10-2010-0103010, a liquid crystal display device having a plane to line switching (PLS) mode has been developed to increase the lateral visibility and the brightness. The liquid crystal display device having a conventional PLS mode can include a thick organic insulation layer between the data line and the common electrode, so that an undesirable coupling capacitance between a gate signal and a data signal can be reduced to implement a stable pixel charge. However, in the liquid crystal display device having the conventional PLS mode, the organic insulation layer can be damaged during subsequent processes performed at a relatively high temperature of about 400° C., so that a coupling capacitance between the common electrode and the data line can occur and an additional contact be needed to connect the pixel electrode to the thin film transistor.